


Our Story

by Euphoria_Venus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DanAndPhilCRAFTS, DanAndPhilGAMES, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, don't cry craft!, protip, soft and neat!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria_Venus/pseuds/Euphoria_Venus
Summary: -27th March 2006-“Hi I’m Phil and welcome to my video blog which I hope you’re all very excited to be a part of”I smiled at the boy on the black and white computer screen. He was kind of cute. His northern accent pulled at my heartstrings in ways I didn’t think to be possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies! So good to see you again!  
> Wow, I have been writing so much today...I'm setting a bad record for myself...  
> Anywaaayyy! This will be a fairly long series and the chapters will be short drabbles of the course of Dan and Phil's life! This was originally a story on my Tumblr page that I have abandoned...Sorry, Tumblr...  
> Nevertheless! Enjoy!!

-27th March 2006-  
“Hi I’m Phil and welcome to my video blog which I hope you’re all very excited to be a part of”  
I smiled at the boy on the black and white computer screen. He was kind of cute. His northern accent pulled at my heartstrings in ways I didn’t think to be possible.  
“Happy Mother’s Day for one. I got my mum this. It’s a monkey trapped in a cage!”  
Quiet, shy giggles filled the barren room. Lighting the place up with a joyous atmosphere for the first time in a long while.  
I dragged the small, pixelated cursor to the little box with the word ‘Subscribe’ written on it in large, bold letters.  
I felt almost as if this was the start of something extremely important and completely life changing.


	2. 2

-16th October 2009-  
“Hello Internet. My name is [Dan]”  
This was it. Phil had finally convinced me to upload a video and become a YouTuber. How did he even manage to convince me to do this?  
I know I would probably regret this later on but I just couldn’t say no to my adorable little Philly any longer. The only reason I am posting this is for Phil.  
“Nice to meet you. And this is my first proper video I guess”  
What am I doing with my life?


	3. 3

-19th October 2009-  
I pushed my way out of the train and practically got thrown into the freezing Manchester air by the masses of angry Londoners.  
Casting my eyes to the crowds of people, I carefully searched for the only reason I was here. My lion.  
‘Where is he?’ I thought.  
“DANNYY!!!”  
I inwardly cringed at the petname. That nickname wasn’t going anything soon. Who the hell even said that?  
Suddenly, I came to my senses and snapped my eyes to the doors of the train station.  
There he was. My Phil. God he is so beautiful. It should be a sin to be that amazing…I guess that’s why he’s called ‘AmazingPhil’ huh…  
Phil opened his arms. An invitation. Acceptance.  
I immediately tackled the taller man in a suffocating bear hug. I don’t even know if I was breathing I was so happy. I was always only this happy with Phil.  
Time had stopped and in this moment. Just here and now. It was only Phil and I.


	4. 4

-25th October 2009-  
“Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?”  
Our first collab video. How did I get here? I was just a simple fanboy squealing at my laptop screen whenever this beautiful man would upload a new video.  
Oh god, I love him so much. He’s so adorable. There is no way in actual Hell this is real.  
“May I stroke your Glabella?”  
“What’s a Glabella?”  
I can’t believe just how lucky I am to be sitting next to this angel. My angel. My Philly. You’re so beautiful. Why don’t you realise it?  
I glance down at the questions.  
Shit, we’re nearing the end. But this was so much fun. I don’t want this to end yet! I want to keep making videos with Phil forever! I don’t want this to ever end!!  
How do I let him know?  
I decide on a simple sentence. It was a simple 8 word sentence that spoke of exactly what I was feeling,  
“This was the most fun I’ve ever had”  
Phil suddenly tackled me and we both burst out in a fit of laughter. It was quickly cut off however with Phil’s lips against mine.  
I hurriedly returned the kiss with passion and lust.  
Our mouths fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It was like magic in the making.  
A soft moan left my soft, pink lips.  
“Phil, we should probably turn off the camera”  
Phil smirked at my flushed, blushing face and flipped the switch of the camera without a word.  
What came next, well, let me just say that it was one of the best nights of my life and one that will never be forgotten till the day I die.


	5. 5

-10th August 2011-  
Finally! Phil and I were finally moving in together. It took long enough. We’ve been discussing living together for ages now.  
We lazily dragged our boxes and suitcases up the steep and seemingly endless stairs into our new Manchester flat. We immediately dropped the heavy items and stared at them. I swore I saw Phil’s Lion glare straight at me…  
“So Dan…” Phil spoke up.  
“Mhm?”  
I looked up into Phil’s dazzlingly blue eyes. Every time I looked into them I got lost. I could stare at them for hours and hours and never get bored.  
Phil took a large, confident step forward and clumsy dipped me in his strong, comforting arms.  
“I love you” He whispered in a caring voice.  
I smiled shyly, letting a deep red hue take over my cheeks.  
“That’s so cheesy Phil”  
Phil just shot me a fake hurt look and gave me a small pout. Laughing, I placed my hands over his squishy cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss.  
“I love you too”


	6. 6

-23rd July 2012-  
“Dan hurry up!” Phil yelled from the bottom of the flat. Not even a year in this tiny apartment and we were already moving again.  
“Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute.”  
The reason as t why I’m so late is mainly because, well, I was looking for my present for Phil. I found something at the shops and it made me think of him. So I got it for him I guess as a moving gift…?  
“FOUND IT!” I yelled.  
I lifted my head and hit it smack bang on the corner of the bookshelf.  
“SHIT THAT HURT YOU FUCKING FUCK”  
I heard Phil galloping up the stairs.  
No, he can’t find the present!  
I panicked and shoved the small, wrapped gift into my jeans…Not my smartest move…  
“ARE YOU OKAY??” Phil asked in a hurried tone.  
I just vigorously nodded my head and begged to whatever god that he wouldn’t notice the bulge in my trousers where the small, soft toy lay.  
“Okay, well, I’ll meet you back downstairs. don’t take to long!”  
The pale-faced boy walked out the room and gently shut the door.  
I sighed out a breath I didn’t even realise I was holding in. I took the round object out from the front of my jeans and I place it carefully in my backpack.  
I’ll probably give it to my sweet little Phil at dinner.  
-Dinner-  
We arrived at a large, family owned restaurant called ‘Pastabilities’.  
Phil and I giggled at the name and casually strolled in to be seated.  
“Good Evening Sirs. May I have your coats?”  
I shrug off my pitch black coat and help Phil’s with his. I handed them to the short, brown haired lady and gave her a small ‘Thanks’.  
“Right this way Gentlemen”  
The girl took us to a small, secluded spot in the back of the restaurant and gave me a look that said ‘Go get ‘em!’  
I heavily blushed at that causing Phil to look up and ask if I was okay. He placed his cold hand on my forehead and just hummed in a suspicious tone.  
After ordering I give the short haired girl a thankful smile and look at Phil’s blushing cheeks. God, he was so amazingly attractive.  
“Oh, I almost forgot…”  
I reached into my backpack and brought out the small, wrapped present from earlier.  
“Happy Moving present Philly”  
Phil’s electric blue eyes light up at the sight of the brightly coloured paper. He reaches for the box like a small child and suddenly hesitated before he opens it.  
“But I didn’t get you anything…”  
He is so cute. He always will be.  
“Being with you is present enough”  
Phil blushed at the statement and screwed up his nose.  
“Bear, That’s so cheesy”  
“I know, I’m a cheesy guy Baby”  
The black haired man goes back to the little-wrapped present on the table and impatiently opens it. Paper and ribbon flies everywhere in his hurry.  
Phil gasped at the squishy item on the table.  
It was plush L Lawliet from Death Note.  
“I love it! I love you!” Phil squealed.  
I laughed and looked adoringly at Phil’s ecstatic face.  
“I love you more”


	7. 7

-2014-  
Phil and I looked at the small, bright laptop screen.  
“Really Phil? I thought we were vloggers. Not gamers” I said in an amused tone  
Phil shrugged and turned on the camera we regularly fought over.  
“Just, say your intro Bear” The adorable boy giggled.  
“Fine. Hello, Internet!” I did my signature hand wavy thing and just, went with whatever felt natural I guess.  
‘Welcome To DanAndPhilGAMES I guess" I thought.


	8. 8

-1st April 2015-  
“Oh God Phil this is such a stupid idea” I whispered to the blue eyed man.  
“You’re the one who wanted to do an April Fools prank Dan” He defended.  
I rolled my eyes and looked straight into the camera.  
“Let’s make the worlds most cringiest SquareFlakes!”  
Phil and I erupted into fits of laughter and giggles. The small, cramped flat being filled with echoes of joy and pure happiness.  
Phil gently took my face in his warm, soft hands and stared deep into my eyes.  
“I love you, Dan”  
A small, red hue was brushed upon both of our cheeks and I simply smiled at the statement.  
“I love you too baby”  
He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and we both simultaneously turned to the camera.  
“Welcome to our brand new channel, DanAndPhilCRAFTS!”


	9. 9

-October 8th, 2015-

'Today's the day' I thought nervously as I watched people pile into the bustling book shop. I felt my leg bobble up and down with anxiousness.

Phil must have felt the table move or sensed my nervousness as he carefully slipped his warm, soft hand into my own. The blue-eyed beauty before me slowly leaned towards my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't worry Bear. They all love you" Phil whispered caringly.

Nodding my head, I gripped his hand tighter and breathed out sharply.

"I never thought that we would get this far. I mean, all those years ago when we met. I never once thought we would be sitting here waiting to sign the books we read by our own fans. It just..."

Hot, acidic tears started to run down my face.

"Thank you, Phil" I said with a cracking voice.

The ravenette next to me hurriedly pulled one of the copies of books up and pretended to show me something inside. Phil cracked a smile that could easily end wars and cure cancer.

God, I loved that smile.

He pulled me into a soft, loving kiss behind the shield that was the book.

"No, thank you, Dan. For everything. Now, we should probably stop ignoring everybody" He giggled.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies!
> 
> I can't believe how many people are actually taking the time to read this. I thank and love every single one of you!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter of Our Story. i hope you like it!!

"Hurry up, Dan!" Phil eargily shouted as he got onto the black, movie star-esc bus.

I only nodded at the childish man as I quadruplechecked that I had all my essentials packed.

Chargers?  
Check.

Phone?  
Check.

Laptop?  
Check.

Right. All ready then.

I clambered into the bus, following straight after Phil and pulled out my large camera.

"Yo! Whaddup?" I exclaimed at the camera.

Oh my God. What the hell was that opening?

"I'm D-Hizzle"

"And I'm P-Lizzle"

We need to stop...

Phil and I showed the camera around the place we would call our home for the next few weeks...months? However long we stay.

 

We slowly made our way to the back of the bus and the end of the video. This was such a stupid idea...

"And welcome to the bedroom! Wait, what? I don't see any beds. Well Phil...why don't you show off the bunks?" I promoted while I ripped the curtain concealing Phil.

Phil bumbled his way through descibing the bunks with words used such as 'bavy Po's and hid himself back behind th curtain.

We slowly moved further and further to the back too my favourite part of the bus.

"And now, are you reading for the best thing on this whole bus?"

.I swung open the glamorus worded door to reveal a small, cozy room. It may have been small but it was definitely the comfiest looking bed in the whole place.

"Welcome to the master bedroom!"

Once the door was open the whole way however, I lost hope to get the rights to the lateness bed.

Phil sat on top of the carefully cleaned and folded bed and proudly exclaimed,

"AKA, my room"

I sit the shorter man a playful glare and demand a intended game of rock, paper, scissors for the rights.

We both shot each other a looks that wouldn't hurt even the smallest and fluffiest of creatures and assumed the traditional position.

3\. 2. 1. GO.

I knew Phil always picked rock on the first go. He was simple like that. But it was cute I guess. How he's so predictable and yet can still surprise me.

I threw a paper whilst Phil threw rock. Too easy! The room is mine!

Restarting, I picked scissors. There's no way that Phil would pick anything other then paper.

The man infornt of me gave me a look that almost said 'bavyand know exactly what you're doing'.

3.

I started to panic.

2.

Do I stick with this one or change it.

1.

Go with insinct Dan.

GO!

Goddamn it.

I knew he would thorw down paper. One point me, one point Phil.

This time for sure.

3\. 2. 1. GO!

Scissors beats paper...2 Phil. One me. How could I have been defeated so easily??

Once we said our goodbyes to the camera I turned and faxed Phil.

"Phil, baby. You wouldn't actually made new sorry on the small, hard, cold bunks. Would you?" I fluttered my eyes open and closed, most likely making me look like a complete idiot.

*Hmm... I'm not sure Dan. I mean, you did lose"

"Plleeaasseee Phil?"

Phil lightly giggled, his past cheeks flushing a light pink.

*Of course i wouldn't let you sleep in the bunks Dan. I mean, what if the girl from the ring comes flying through the door riding a giant moth? How would I be able to protect you?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're such a dork, Phil"

He brought me into a loving embrace and carfully held my head to his chest.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork"


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies!
> 
> Here's a brand new update for you! I hope you enjoy and please, theorize what you think Phil is planning in the comments! Love you all!!

-May 2016-

"Dan! Please! Why are you always like this?? I'm sick of being late!"

Rolling my eyes at the blue eyed boy I carefully continued to straighten my hair.

"Dan I swear to whatever god is out there, if you're not out that bathroom in 3 seconds I will actually eat your box of cereal" Phil threatened.

"You already have you idiot"

A loud tut could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I mean the box you got from America. The one with all the marshmallows in it"

I threw my burning hot straighteners onto the side and ripped the plug from its socket.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING EAT MY LUCKY CHARMS YOU DICK!"

Roughly, I ripped the door from its hinges and tackled Phil. We both fell to the floor in a pile of giggles.

"Come on, we gotta get to the radio station" Phil said.

I groaned in annoyance and followed him out the door and into a small, black taxi. Before long, Phil's cold, pale hand placed its self into mine. I looked over to see him smiling happily to himself.

"What are you so happy about?"

Phil turned to look in my direction. He flashed a blinding smile and started giggling like a school girl.

"No reason"

Something was off about Phil that day. The radio show went exactly how we planned but, Phil was acting....strange. Like yeah, he's always been a very happy guy but, he was too happy. Phil only got this happy when he was planning something, but what?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Lovelies! From here on out it's all freestyle writing. No guidelines and time events. This is all from my imagination on what Dan and Phil's lives will be like! Hope you enjoy!!!

-June 2016-

It's been a whole month since me and Phil ended the radio station. He's still been oddly happy. Like yeah, he normally is a very happy guy, but he's almost...too happy. It's freaking me out.

"Hey, Dan!"

"Hey, Phil. What are you doing?"

"Looking for a nice restaurant"

I look at him oddly.

"Why?"

Phil turns away from his sticker-coated MacBook.

"Because I want to take you out you spork"

I shoot Phil a confused stare. We hadn't been on a date in...wait...when was our last date? Well, I guess we both decided to not go out in public...Fear of being caught I guess.

"Yeah, okay sure. When?"

"Tonight?"

I give him a slow nod and quietly slip out the room. Why did Phil suddenly want to go out? This is weird...However, it is cute...I'll give him that.

-Later that night-

"Dan are you ready?"

"Almost!"

I finish ironing my hair and check myself in the mirror. I was ordered to wear something fancy for once. Apparently, they won't let you into the restaurant if you are not in black tie...Stupid rules.

Closing the door, I immediately stared at Phil. His hair has been ironed and combed slightly back, revealing his forehead. He wears a dark black suit with a purple, paint splattered bow tie.

"You dork. Why are you so cute?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because I have very fierce competition with my ridiculously cute boyfriend" He shot back. His tongue poking out slightly as he laughed.

My cheeks turned a dark red hue.

"Shut up"

We both climbed into the warmth of the black, London taxi and anxiously waited to pull up at the restaurant.

-At the restaurant-

"Reservation for Lester?" Phil asked the tall, brown haired woman.

"Yes sir, right this way"

The lady led us to a secluded table in the corner of the dimly lit room. She took our coats and pulled out our seats. She left just as quickly as she arrived.

"Well, this is nice" I said in a hushed voice to Phil.

Phil only hummed in response, he looked paler than usual, jumpier.

"Phil, are you okay, do you want to go home?"

"No...no...I'm f...fine." He said, a little too quickly.

A short man arrived at our table.

"Hello, my name is Brendon and I will be your waiter for this evening. Here are the menus. I will let you look over them and then come back for your order."

I nodded at the man. Phil discreetly whispered something to Brendon-Who only widely smiled and nodded.

"Ahem...Dan..." Phil said in a shaky voice. "We have been dating for so long now. A...and...Well, you are the most important person in the world to me. I would give you anything you could ever ask for. I would do anything for you. The first time I saw you smile, I fell in love. That moment I saw you smile, you almost seemed to glow. I decided that that day, so many years ago, I would make you smile again and again and again every day. So, Daniel James Howell..." Phil stood up and went down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

Curious and anxious people glanced our way, everyone was on the edge of their seats. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brendon standing eagerly with a large, white cake. And then I looked back down at Phil, and my mind went completely blank. He was holding a small, black box with a silver band which held 3 large diamonds in the middle. His face held the largest and most nerve wrecking smile I had ever seen. And his eyes-Oh god his eyes- They were so beautiful. They held such wonder and amazement at the world. Always curious and questioning. But his eyes now, they only had complete and utter love in them. The beautiful, electric blue harbored a subtle nervousness about them, I could easily get lost in the two eyes.

I had realized that I had been speechless for a while when Phil spoke up.

"Dan?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Huh?"

I rapidly stood up, pulled Phil up from the ground and practically jumped into his arms.

"Yes!!! How could I say no?"

I kissed Phil on the lips. It was a kiss filled with desire, love, and want. But it wasn't sexual. No, it was so much different from a sexual kiss. It was more of a kiss filled with utter devotion and just pure love.

The restaurant erupted into cheers and claps. I swear that when Brendon put down the cake, he started crying. I wouldn't know for sure though. I was still in my moment with Phil. It was only Phil and me, for the rest of our lives.

I am finally Daniel James Howell-Lester.


End file.
